


Along the lines of antiquing

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, humor!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only way to win is to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along the lines of antiquing

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and stuff to the person who knows the band these names are from. Not clex and sara, cause they got TOLD. :P

**Along the lines of antiquing**

"Mr. Tate?" the receptionist asked.

Dean turned away from where he'd been making idle conversation with Sam. "Yeah?"

"Your card has been declined." She slid Geoff Tate's credit card back across the counter to him.

Dean frowned. "What? No way. Did you try a second time?"

"Three times, sir."

Dean bit his lip, glancing over his shoulder at Sam. He grabbed the card off the counter and slid it back into his wallet. He started to thumb through his cash when Sam put a hand on his arm.

"Hey, no, I got it." Sam smiled at Dean, catching his eye. They stared at each other for a long moment before Dean nodded.

"Eddie Jackson?" The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were brothers?"

"Well," Dean stalled.

Sam just smiled though, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist. "It's just easier, you know?"

The receptionist melted at that, smiling at them. "Oh, boys. Of course I understand." She handed Sam's card back to him and had him sign for it.

"Thanks, ma'am," he told her as he followed Dean out the door, his hand in the middle of his back, neither of them acknowledging Bobby as he stepped up the desk.

\---

Bobby knocked on their door an hour or so later. The boys greeted him, but Sam didn't leave his research and Dean went back to cleaning their guns.

"That trick work often?" Bobby asked.

Dean paused and looked up at Sam, who looked back. After a moment he turned and grinned at Bobby. "Hell yeah it does. Chicks dig a couple of gay boys, apparently."

Bobby only snorted.


End file.
